The UnSpoken Love
by JisbonLover
Summary: Short fic between Gibbs and Abby in Abby's lab. This is my very first fanfic so if you can read and review it and let me know how I've done and how I can improve I would greatly appreciate it. I've set it as complete but if I get good reviews then I may decide to continue it into more chapters.


_The Unspoken Love_

The elevator gave off its usual 'Ding' as it arrived at the lower floor. Gibbs could hear Abby's music playing as soon as the doors opened.

As he went to enter his favourite forensic scientist's lab he froze at the doorway for a small moment. During this small moment he watched Abby working away contently and giving an occasional sway of her hips in time with her music.

Gibbs strutted in, forcing the half smile of his face that appeared during that brief moment. He announced himself in his usual way.

"What you got Abbs?"

Abby swirled around instantly, her skirt swinging as she done so, although this detail was small, it was obvious in Gibbs' eyes.

"Gibbs!" Her eyes lit up at the sight of her silver haired fox.

"The bullet that Ducky recovered from the victim matched the 45. Caliber you recovered from the crime scene. There are no prints on it so the attacker most likely wore gloves. I'm still testing the substance that Ducky swabbed from under the victims fingernails, so as soon as I know what it is, you'll know." She said, and then flashed one of her smiles that forced a smile on Gibbs' face.

"Well you call me when you got something." He said as he handed her the Caf-Pow he bought for her and left the lab.

He was about to enter the elevator before his phone rang and Abby's name came up on his caller ID.

"I've got something Gibbs." She cheekily said known that he finds it funny when she finds something as soon as he leaves.

He snapped his phone shut and entered her lab again.

"I was going through the victim's laptop, looking for anything hinky. Then I came across one hell of a password. So I had my password cracker running so it could determine the length of the password and if it was case sensitive, also to actually get the letters and digits in the password. It's usually a long process Gibbs, it really depends on the password length and the…"

"To the point, Abbs!" Gibbs raised his voice a little, cutting her off and showing her that she was rambling on.

"Yeah, sorry. Um, well the password was protecting a file. So I opened it and this is what we got." Abby explained.

A list of several names came up, each containing their navy title, most of which were Petty officers. The list also contained the name of their dead victim: Petty Officer Matthew Ryans. The troubling thing was that some of the names had been scored out.

"I think it's a hit-list Gibbs." Abby said worriedly.

Gibbs' glare showed that he was thinking the exact same.

He caught her eyes as he looked over to tell her she had done well. This arose a feeling in him that he'd felt often when near her but was trying to bury, but this time, it was stronger.

The feeling gave him the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her. Abby could see that Gibbs was in deep thought as she got lost in his sparkling blue eyes.

Gibbs was totally exposed and readable. Something he was not very often and Abby knew what he was feeling as soon as his eyes travelled to her dark plump lips.

He entered her personal space a little more than he already had and edged closer to her. Placing his right hand on her waist he brought her closer to him, so she could feel his warm breath against her forehead.

She brought both her hands to around his neck and his free hand moved to cup her face. They looked deeply into each other's eyes; both making sure that the other was not having second thoughts about what they were going to do.

Seeing the sheer want in Abby's eyes, Gibbs tilted his head slightly and leaned in towards her shutting his eyes; Abby doing the same.

His lips brushed hers; giving her the opportunity to pull away and forget what happened. When she never, Gibbs took this as an invitation and deepened the kiss.

Abby opened her mouth to let his tongue in, letting out a groan of pleasure as soon as his tongue entered her mouth. He felt the ridges of her mouth with his tongue and then began to tease her tongue, making her want more.

His heart was racing and he couldn't stop thinking about how perfect the moment was.

He'd been waiting for the courage to kiss her for a while, but something always stopped him. He let out a growl as Abby's hands started to brush through his hair, this growl showing her that he enjoyed what she was doing.

At the same time, he tightened his grip on her hip and kept his other hand cupped on her face. Her smooth skin felt like silk under his hand and their joined lips made him wish they weren't at work.

They explored each other's mouth with their own until they were desperate for air. Gibbs pulled away and smiled at her, showing her that he wasn't regretting it.

She felt weak at the knees from their kiss and wish that they could keep going and forget about everything and everyone else, but she knew how important their current case was.

They had both been in love for each other for years, neither wanting to admit it due to many reasons. One, being Rule 12: 'Never date a co-worker'. Another being that they had an amazing friendship and didn't want to ruin it if they happened to have a failed relationship.

Gibbs gave her a quick kiss again before turning and leaving. Not wanting to ruin the amazing moment they had just shared by talking. Their love was unspoken.


End file.
